


Bottom Janus Oneshots!

by Pandora_Homeros



Series: Drabbles/Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Deceit | Janus Sanders, Consensual Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP without Porn, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Homeros/pseuds/Pandora_Homeros
Summary: This is basically what it sounds like- it's mostly pwp and just an excuse for me to get used to writing smut. If you have an idea you wanna see feel free to leave a comment! I'm not afraid of including other adult themes, such as drug use so you have been warned.Also! I'll add tags as I go along.If you're not 18 or older please do not read this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Drabbles/Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Bottom Janus Oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> This was not given a beta read, except a quick run through Grammarly.

Remy and Janus have sex while high

Janus squealed when Remy dragged him onto his lap, but his boyfriend silenced him with a searing kiss, hands trailing down to grip the smaller man’s ass. He wore one of Remy’s white t-shirts which basically ended up being a short dress on him, and pair of his own boxers and socks while his boyfriend was way too dressed for the occasion; black pants, leather jacket, all of it, and Janus fucking loved it. 

He grinned into the kiss and ran his hands under Remy’s jacket, feeling alongside his shirt before breaking the kiss then leaning his head back. His partner wasted no time in kissing his neck, one hand moving to hold Janus’ head in place. Even if they were just kisses, they sent heat pooling in his gut. Every touch, every movement enhanced burned brilliantly with the THC coursing through him. 

“Fuck, Jannie,” Remy groaned when Janus took to grinding against him. 

Said man laughed and bit his lip to suppress his own noises, “Come on, baby, more. Don’t make me get off on your lap.” Now, it was Remy’s turn to laugh.

“Now, that I’d love to see,” He hummed and bit Janus’ ear, earning a pathetic little whine. “So needy babes,” Remy grinned and pulled the other flush against his chest. 

Janus melted as his boyfriend kissed down his neck, his whole body trembling with a need he hadn’t felt in ages. Quivering as Remy tugged his shirt over his head and silently wondering how the hell Remy managed to stay so composed before he remembered. 

“Only for you,” He smiled and cupped Remy’s cheeks as he kissed him, rolling his hips when Remy’s hands found their way back to his ass. “Only trust you this much.” He whispered after breaking the kiss, slightly out of breath. 

Instead of responding with anything equally serious or emotional, Remy snickered.

“Good, babe, but before you go completely limp on me, let’s take this to the bedroom.” Janus pouted and wrapped his arms snug around his neck, making Remy full-on laugh again. “Hun, I’m afraid I’d drop you-”

“On the couch then. Don’t wanna move.” Janus leaned forward and kissed below his lover’s ear, nipping ever so gently. “To com-” But he squealed when Remy decided, yes, he was, in fact, going to carry him if it meant not fucking on the actually uncomfortable couch. Besides, if Janus sobered up on the couch- Nope, they’d never do this again and he loved seeing him finally relax, just letting Remy take care of him during sex too much to screw this one chance up. 

“You’ll thank me later.” He placed a kiss on his forehead, before walking to their bedroom. Thankfully, the door had been left open a crack, so he was able to kick it open, though he nearly dropped Janus when he went lax in his arms. “Jan?”

“Hmmm, feels good, don’t stop yet,” He said with an adorable little smile, one he only ever showed to Remy. “Wake me up, sleepy.” Remy laughed and tossed him on the bed, the other gave a startled squeak, unable to register the new position before Remy dragged him by the ankles to the edge of the bed. 

“That’s more like it!” Janus laughed, laying back on the sheets and just staring up at Remy with a goofy smile and red-tinged eyes. 

“Admiring the view?” Remy slid off his leather jacket and tossed it onto the floor as Janus giggled, unconsciously rocking his hips to feel some friction. “Uh-uh, babes,” He gripped the other's hips and definitely didn’t expect the moan it drew from his partner. “It’s great isn’t it?” Remy leaned down and grazed his teeth against Jan’s exposed neck while pressing his clothed hard-on against his boyfriend’s.

“Ha-hard to think,” Janus whined, rolling his head back on the bed while closing his eyes, unable to restrain the small noises he made as Remy simply touched him. Hands brushing against his chest, teeth, and bites on his neck and unmoving against his cock. 

“Don’t need to think.” Remy slowly fell to his knees in front of Jan while running his hands down the man’s chest to his boxers. “Open your eyes, babe.” But Janus shook his head and gasped when Remy mouthed him through his underwear, pulling back before Jan could have any relief, “Open them.”

Reluctantly, Janus did as he was told and propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Remy. “Stop teasing me, you insufferable insomniac.”

Remy grinned and held a hand on his chest, gently pushing Janus onto his back.

“Surprised you can still talk. What’s it been, 30 minutes?” 

“Sh-shut up,” Janus gasped as Remy decided on kissing between his legs, slowly tugging the other’s boxers down. “Please, Rem…” Another kiss on his thigh caused Janus to whine, resisting the urge to kick his leg like he desperately wanted to, but that would get him nowhere considering Remy would just tease him more. 

His boyfriend didn’t answer, choosing to continue kissing his thighs while leaving marks occasionally before finally licking from the base of Jan’s cock to the tip and he wanted to scream. 

Janus snapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the loud moan that slipped through. Now normally, he wasn’t loud. Way too fucking self-conscious for that, but now it felt impossible for him to keep quiet like he could if he was sober, so now Remy could hear each gasp and whimper as he sucked on Jan’s tip. 

And oh it made him so fucking hard, but it was over too fast though. No warning Jan arched his back and came in his mouth with an adorable moan as he gripped the sheets with his free hand. 

“Fu-fuck, off! Get off!” Janus cried and Remy quickly complied as the other hit the bed, face flushed red with embarrassment. What had that been? Less than a fucking minute and he already came, Remy was going to laugh at him or something equally painful-

“Hey, hey, you’re ok, Jan.” Suddenly, Remy was next to him, carding a hand through his dirty blonde hair as the other sobbed.

“S-sorry,” he whispered, leaning into the touch the other provided. It calmed him down, Remy was here, but he couldn’t shake the fear he royally screwed up in some inconceivable way.

“For what? Enjoying what I do to you?” Remy brushed some hair from his forehead and planted a soft kiss there.

Janus laughed wetly and wiped his eyes, “y-yeah, I guess…” The stress left him almost as quickly as it came, the funny thing about weed. Sure, it made him really happy and giddy, but it also made him emotional and paranoid over stupid shit like coming too early. Though there was another great plus to the edibles he took.

“Want to stop?”

“Oh fuck no,” Janus sighed and turned his head to meet Remy’s eyes. They made him so fucking horny and craving his boyfriend’s touch again. “Don’t fucking leave me like this.” 

“I won’t,” Remy smirked and slid off the bed.

“Don...don’t lemme fall asleep…” Jan mumbled and yelped when a hand slapped his ass, earning a chuckle from Remy, and yeah, Janus was awake now somewhat. 

Remy stood in front of him expectantly, shirtless and Jan just raised his head smiling goofily at him. “You’re sexy,” the words slurred together as he dropped his head back down with a giggle. His boyfriend laughed and grabbed his legs, pulling him closer to the edge. 

“On your knees, babe.” 

“Yes, sir,” Janus didn’t need any more prompting than that as he dropped to his knees on the floor in front of Remy. Immediately, Remy unzipped his pants and sighed in relief when Janus freed his cock from his boxers, tongue lolling out to lick across the tip. Only for the brat to stop and sit back on his legs, looking up and giving Remy a cheeky smile. “May I, Master?” 

“Look who’s the real fucking tease,” He huffed and grabbed the back of Janus’ head, pulling forward, “Either tap out now, or I’m gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, understand?” In response, Janus just opened his mouth again and met his boyfriend’s eyes. “Fucking cock-slut,” Was all Janus' warning before Remy forced his head down to the base of his cock.

Jan hummed around him and sat on his hands, knowing full well Remy didn’t like them having free reign whenever he went into dom space. Didn’t exactly feel like having his wrists bound right now anyway. 

Remy held his head, but let Janus have a small bit of control, allowing him to bob his head slowly on his cock while using his tongue to the best of his abilities. Although, he must have been going too slow for the other’s liking as he held his head tighter and dragged his head faster, panting and watching his baby take it so easily, right to the back of his throat with tears clinging to his eyes. Janus was beautiful and all his to take. 

"You always have something to say,” Remy gasped as Jan hummed around him again, “but not when you're on your knees sucking my cock like the good fucking boy you are.” Janus glanced up at him, dazed and out of it, but oh so willing to please and be used. “Only I get to shut you up like this because you’re mine."

Oh and how right he was, Janus would never in a million years be so pliable for anyone else, never so vulnerable and he certainly wouldn’t agree to be fucked while stoned. But Remy was different, for some reason he trusted him enough to hand over every part of himself and he absolutely loved it. Still, those thoughts weren’t going through his head as Remy fucked his mouth, no, he was blank except for sheer need, the only thing racing through his head was how desperate he was for Remy to bend him over and fuck him mercilessly into the sheets. 

“Fu-fuck- Janus,” Remy groaned and panted, pressing Janus to the base of his cock as he came down the other’s throat. For a moment, he kept his head in place, trying to catch his breath before slowly letting Janus off his cock. Though he did keep his hand on his head, slowly carding through his dazed boyfriend’s hair and he was a fucking sight; sitting back on his knees, eyes glazed over, and mouth opened slightly with Remy’s come on his tongue. “So beautiful, my pretty boy,” He hummed and smiled softly when Janus leaned into his touch. 

“Ple...please, master…” Janus said quietly, tilting his head back to look up at Remy who ran his thumb across his bottom lip. 

“Swallow, baby, I know you can do it. You’ve been such a good boy, even keeping your hands to yourself.” Janus whimpered and tried. The process was slow though what with his throat painfully dry yet so unbelievably numb. It was a wonder he didn’t choke. “That’s it,” Remy leaned down, “So good for me,” then gently kissed him, he could taste his own come on Janus’ chapped lips, but it wasn’t awful, not when he was loving on Janus. 

The kiss was sweet and slow, a far cry from the rough face fucking he did moments ago, and when he pulled away, Janus couldn’t help but lean forward after him with a quiet whine. 

“Don’t worry, baby, we’re not done yet. Think you can lay back down on the bed for me, hun?” Janus nodded, definitely not trusting his voice at the moment. Remy helped him stand and sit back on the bed, but he couldn’t hold himself in a sitting position, choosing to just plop onto his back with a tired giggle and legs still dangling off the edge. “Think you’re still up for more, or you ready to call it a night?”

“N-no!” Janus raised his head, face dropping with a frown, “You didn’t...you done?”

Remy shook his head and finally kicked off his pants and boxers before moving onto the bed, hands beside Jan’s head. “No, haven’t met my praising the hot boyfriend quota yet,” Remy grinned and kissed Janus again, but it lasted way shorter. “Now, lay back and relax.”

Reluctantly, Janus obeyed. It wasn’t difficult, his body basically melted into the comfort of the bed, he even shut his eyes, which made it all the more jarring when Remy decided on kissing his neck. Nothing rough, again it was gentle, but still, it made him jump. 

“Shh, baby, just me, I’ve got you,” Remy whispered and placed another kiss right by the last, making Jan whimper as his body slowly started trembling with each new kiss. “Love you, Jan,” A kiss on the collar bone. “So fucking pretty, even if you don’t think so, I do.” Then a trail of kisses to his shoulder, all making Jan fucking sink. “Love when you get so focused on your work you do a little blep.” 

Remy’s hand trailed down Janus’ arm, fingers lightly grazing his skin. “Oh and I definitely love when you steal my clothes you little thief,” He grinned and gripped Janus’ wrist, bringing the limp limb to his lips. “Just seeing you, so clearly mine,” he kissed the palm of his hand, reveling in the cute little whimpers he drew from his partner. The only sign Janus was still awake. “And your adorable laugh that only I get to hear.” Remy kissed his wrist and a shudder wracked through the man below him, “I love every part of you, baby. Now, open your eyes.”

Slowly, Janus did, eyes half-lidded and still so glazed over, but now with a newfound eagerness as he tilted his hand back to expose more of his wrist to which Remy needed no further invitation to suck on. Nipping ever so gently while groaning himself at the noise he drew from Janus. A loud moan and whine as he snapped his hand over his mouth.

Remy sighed and grabbed his other wrist before pinning both hands beside his head, “You know the rules, I want to hear you.” Janus whimpered and didn’t bother trying to pull his arms away, not that he wanted to. No, quite the contrary. “Now, are you going to be a good boy and ride me?” He nodded, but Remy shook his head, “Need you to tell me, baby.”

“Y-yes, master, wanna ride your cock, please,” Janus pleaded, and if he could have actually focused he would have seen the smirk the other had.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Remy let go of his wrists which made Jan whine again, but before he could protest further his boyfriend lay next to him, lubing his cock up and silently thankful he didn’t have to prep Jan. His patience was seriously starting to lack now. “Come on, baby.”

Jan clumsily straddled Remy’s lap, legs trembling while the tip of his boyfriend’s cock pressed against his entrance, and slowly, Jan lowered himself on Remy’s cock. He moaned lewdly from just the little bit inside him and rested his hands on the center of Remy’s chest, using that as some bit of stability when his legs threatened to give out before he even got halfway. Every part of his body shook and burned so fucking good.

Remy rubbed his hips and never once moved his focus from Janus, he could see him struggling and was more than prepared when the other’s body finally gave out, forcing Janus to impale himself on his cock with a moan. 

“Fuck,” Janus whined and clenched his fists, sitting still to allow himself some time to adjust because even though they had done this plenty of times before, he never could get used to Remy’s size. “S-Sorry, master-”

“Take your time, baby, it’s ok,” Remy laid his head back on the pillow below him and watched as Janus relaxed around him.

Jan met his eyes as he rolled his slightly, whimpering and moving farther until Remy was halfway out of him before sitting back on his cock. He was slow, it took every ounce of his strength to ride him and if Janus had been there mentally he would have been a little peeved at least because, of course, leave all the work to him, but he wasn’t. So, instead, he got high off the feeling of Remy inside him with each movement, legs burning as they trembled under his weight. 

Meanwhile, Remy was too busy focusing on Janus’ dazed expression to care about how slow he was going, not that he would have minded otherwise. 

“You take it so well, baby, so beautiful and perfect for me-” That earned him a whine, “So fucking perfect, fu-fuck, that’s it,” He moaned when Janus started picking the pace up, but instead of steady movements they were rise, then just drop and it made Remy’s cock hit right against his prostate. Something that would end this too quickly. 

“N...c-can’t, please,” Janus moaned as Remy grabbed one of his wrists and brought it to his lips to kiss and that was it. No, he didn’t come, just stopped. He sat with Remy’s cock still firmly in his ass, shaking and breathing heavily. 

“You did so good. So proud of you.” He gripped his wrist tighter and tugged the other down so he was leaning over him. Janus' face buried in his neck as Remy placed a kiss on his head, “I got it, now, baby.” With that he thrust into the smaller man, earning another moan and gasp.

“Please, please-” But Janus’ begging was cut off as Remy held him tighter and sped up his thrusts. It wasn’t something he could keep up easily, his own body shaking under Janus, but his boyfriend was just too close to give up the position just yet.

He wrapped one arm around Janus to keep him close and pressed against his neck, the other on his hip. “Feel good, baby?”

“So good, harder. Hurt me, please, master, wanna come-” Again, Remy cut Janus off, flipping their position to where he pressed into the sheets instead of laying on his boyfriend. 

Remy grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck, delving down to leave bites there, his pace never wavering, but the new position finally let Janus wrap his arms around the other’s neck to hold him close. 

“Use me, please.” He felt Remy smirk against his neck.

“What do you think I’m doing, baby.”

“Putting me to sleep,” Janus grinned and yelped when Remy spanked his ass. 

“Hands above your head, now,” Remy said with a no-nonsense authoritative tone that made Janus weak. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Janus released Remy and held his hands above his head, arms crossed over each other with the pleasant subby haze fogging his mind. It was either that or the drugs, probably the drugs but regardless it always turned him on more when Remy could dom his ass without bondage. 

“I’m putting you to sleep, huh?” Remy pulled out to the tip, one hand holding his boyfriend's wrists, “Oh, baby, I am going to ruin you for that.” Was his last warning before Remy slammed back into him, and yeah, Janus was glad they lived alone when he heard his own pleasured cry ring back to him over and over as Remy repeated each movement. 

Janus writhed under him, his cock painfully aching against his stomach as he jerked with each thrust from Remy. How could it be so overwhelmingly amazing, yet not nearly enough?

“Pl-please, lemme come, please, master!” Janus almost sobbed, and Remy smirked down at the man below him. Completely under his control.

“Little longer, baby,” Remy groaned and released his partner’s wrists, “Don’t move your hands.” Then grabbed his legs, pushing them back so they were against his chest. Janus, though obediently keeping his hands where they were supposed to be, he had shut his eyes again, turning his head from Remy as he moaned into the pillows meaning to muffle each moan he made. “If you want to come, let me hear you,” Remy smiled and leaned forward, kissing one of the bites on his neck.

“Ma-master, please!” And who was he to deny his baby what he wanted? 

Remy grabbed Janus’ cock and started stroking it barely in time with his thrusts, definitely not having the coordination at the moment, but it didn’t matter because Janus screamed his name all the same while coming all over his stomach.

“Re-Remy…” Janus whined but was shushed with a sloppy kiss as Remy slowed down. A few more thrusts and Remy spilled into him, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against Janus’, both of them panting and covered in sweat. They stayed like that for a minute, Jan’s legs still held back, and arms above him before he whispered, “Rem…” 

“I know, I know.” He took a shaky breath before slowly pulling out of Janus, and letting the other stretch his legs out. “Should get you cleaned up-” But Janus was already passed the fuck out with a tired smile on his face. “How the fuck did I get so lucky?” Remy grinned and brushed some of the hair out of his sleeping boyfriend’s face, “Thanks for trusting me, love.” 

And even though he was exhausted too, he knew there would be hell to pay if Janus woke up in that mess, so Remy grabbed a wet rag and started cleaning him up all while contemplating what they’d do next time. It would definitely be kinkier. Maybe a paddle and his collar with a leash, oh the ideas going through his head would be fun to explore later, but there was a time and place for that and now wasn’t the time. 

After tossing the dirty rag on the floor, Remy laid beside Jan and tugged him close to his chest, slowly running his fingers through the man’s hair as he was finally lulled to sleep.


End file.
